


Gossip and Frustration

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, M/M, again kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco adores dating Harry but the rumours and gossip are beginning to get on his nerves.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 135





	Gossip and Frustration

Dating Harry Potter was great. Draco felt like he was falling for him more and more everyday. What wasn’t great was the rumours, the whispering and the stares.

Whenever they held hands it seemed like everyone thought the world was collapsing in on itself. Draco kept using snark and sarcasm to combat the shock and disgust but it still hurt. Their words planted doubt, poisoning his trust in Harry and himself.

His classmates were especially gossipy in fifth period potions, whispers travelled through the air all around him, never stopping. Snape did nothing to quieten them down. Letting them focus on whatever potion they were assigned and whether Draco’s love life was a big ploy for attention or a genuine relationship.

He bawled his fists as he tried to concentrate on his textbook whilst simultaneously thinly slicing bat spleen. Harry placed his hand over Draco’s. Trying his best to reassure his boyfriend that it didn’t matter what anyone else said. For a moment Draco felt calmer before his peace twisted into frustration.

Before the period was over Draco stormed out. Unable to handle people’s nosy conversations any longer. He went down corridor after corridor. Not paying particular attention to where he was going or who was around him. What did it matter if they all questioned the truth?

He eventually stopped. Too exhausted to keep walking aimlessly around the castle. His anger no longer able to fuel his relentless pace. He slumped against a stone wall, his eyes almost glassy.

Rumours never bothered him so much before. He was the Slytherin prince after all and many people liked to discredit him with insults and stories. But when it came to Harry he couldn’t stand it. Why should Harry have to deal with such utter crap because he chose to date him? Would there be the same bullshit if he started waltzing around with a no-name Gryffindor girl? Probably not.

“Draco!” Harry called down the corridor.  
“Leave me alone,” Draco huffed, pulling himself up from the dusty floor.  
Harry rolled his eyes, “Stop being so dramatic, come here.”  
“No, I’m not doing your rational shit right now.”

He couldn’t rationalise when everything was buzzing around his head like a hoard of restless bees.

“Please, Draco, I get that it bothers you. I do. But it’s a load of rubbish honestly. If they spend their time gossiping about us they clearly need something better to do.”  
“The whole castle can’t need something better to do. Everyone seems obsessed with whether or not we’re actually dating or if it’s an evil scheme I’ve cooked up.”

Harry stifled a laugh. He couldn’t help but find it a little funny. For years he was convinced Draco was plotting some ‘evil scheme’ and only now that he was dating him did everyone seem to think the same.

“Oh yes, how terribly evil it is that you are dating me. I mean it’s comparable to a war crime,” Harry joked.  
Draco glared, “Oh for fucks sake. If you were dating anyone else this wouldn’t happen, it’s only because it’s me. That’s why I hate it, why is it when I ask you out that the entire student population of Hogwarts becomes obsessed with uncovering the ‘terrible truth’.”

Harry made his way closer to Draco, putting his hands on both of Draco’s shoulders.

“If I was dating somebody else I wouldn’t be as happy as I am right now. If I have to deal with people rambling about my relationship behind my back then I’ll accept that price as long as I get to kiss you whenever I get a chance.”

He put a finger under Draco’s chin and raised his head up, “I know it’s hard to ignore them, hell I can’t do it half the time. But sweetheart, they don’t matter.”

Harry gently placed his lips against Draco’s which returned the favour once he quickly got over the initial shock. They kissed each other for what felt like ages but ended up barely being two minutes.

They pulled apart and silent tears fell down Draco’s pale face, “I know I should ignore them. But the bastards have no business talking about my relationship. They don’t need to know nor should they.”

Draco let Harry pull him into a bear hug, “I know, but if anything it’ll bug them more if we seem disinterested,” he whispered into his ear.

Whilst wiping away his tears Draco felt a smile creep onto his face. They must’ve looked like a sight. Golden boy Harry Potter with his strong arms wrapped around his taller boyfriend’s slim frame as he comforted him in an abandoned corridor. It didn’t matter though, not when they were blissfully content.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'leave me alone' from @/rockmarina on tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
